Natsu and the Slayers
by Sketchy788
Summary: Music heals a broken heart. Can it spark something special between a singer and a bookworm?
1. Broken heart

**Natsu and the Slayers**

(Little author's note. Pretty much any song lyrics mentioned here will be from Tetsuya Kakihara's songs. For example, the verse in this chapter is from a song called Kimi no Koe Ni, which is absolutely sweet. But I'm gushing and I need to stop. On with the fic!)

Magnolia University, early September.

Campus was bustling with the excitement only a new semester could bring. The students were all moved in and classes were well underway.

And as was frequently the case with young adults, drama was unfolding.

A girl lay on her bed, trying her hardest to keep calm and look over her class notes. The problem was, it's hard to keep calm when you have tears streaming down your face.

Heartbreak had that unfortunate effect. And this particular girl had just had her heart smashed.

_Knock knock_.

"Lu? Are you in there?"

"Yeah. Come on in, Levy." Sniffle. Lu, short for Lucy, closed her book and sat up in time to see her best friend enter the room.

"Don't worry. I won't ask if you're feeling any better. I just wanted to give you this." She hugged her, then handed her a CD.

"This is from your boyfriend's band, right? The Slayers?"

"Right. You should listen to it tonight. It might help you feel better."

"...You know, I think I will." Something close to a smile graced Lucy's face for the first time since...well… "Thank you."

"Oh, don't mention it! Sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to finish getting ready..."

"I totally get it. You don't want to keep Gajeel waiting." She hoped that the wistful sadness she felt wasn't obvious in her eyes and voice. Well, if it was, her friend was kind enough not to mention it.

The pair hugged and Levy went on her way, leaving Lucy to her own thoughts. She put the disc in, grabbed her headphones, and pushed play.

Music is a pretty powerful thing. You know those times when you're feeling a certain way and the right song just...speaks to you?

Well, that's how Lucy felt listening to the Slayers. Pure emotion in each word… how could one single voice express so much?

Lucy didn't know.

She leafed through the album's booklet, glimpsing at pictures of the band. Gajeel, Sting, Rogue...she knew those three, had met them through Levy.

Then she saw a face she _didn't_ recognize, a face with boyish charm and a big smile, salmon colored hair, and hazel eyes that looked bright and intense all at once. Natsu, the elusive lead vocalist of the Slayers. There was something about his smile, something about his voice, something about _him…_

_This world is played in your voice…_

_Your voice beats so strongly in my chest…_

The words made her tears flow. That single voice was touching her heart, healing her pain through song, no matter how irrational that seemed. Who would have thought that music could be so utterly therapeutic…?

She really had to thank Levy...


	2. Pint sized sneak

Downtown Magnolia, that same evening.

Levy sat in a crowded diner next to her pierced mountain of a boyfriend. The Slayers had just finished practice, and were now enjoying their favorite tradition: late dinner. Per Levy's favorite tradition, she joined in every Friday night. She liked spending time with Gajeel, loved getting to know him and his friends.

But tonight she had an ulterior motive. And as fate would have it, that ulterior motive was glancing at her as he devoured a double cheeseburger.

"Sho how'sh yer friend? Lushy?"

"She's as alright as she can be. Breakups suck, but at least she has some good music to listen to."

This wasn't mere lip service. Lucy had texted Levy a few times saying how she felt about the songs, thanking her friend for giving her the album.

"That'sh good." Nom, swallow. "Nobody deserves to be sad, ya know?"

"Yeah I know. Here. This is Lucy." She turned her phone so Natsu could see the screen. He took a look and his eyes lit up.

"Woah." Any girl with such a big, beautiful smile deserved nothing but love and happiness. For the first time in quite a while Natsu found himself downright smitten.

"Quit yer droolin', Salamander." Gajeel snickered. Levy elbowed him.

"I was hoping you'd feel that way. I can give you her number if you want, but I suggest waiting a few days to give her a little more time to grieve."

"Sounds good." Big bright smile. His phone beeped, and he saved the number to his contacts list. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Anything for friends."

With that the group went back to eating. Afterward, cuddling with Gajeel as sleep claimed her, Levy couldn't help feeling like she had done the right thing.

In her mind, Lucy needed to meet an amazing man who could help her forget that cheating asshole. And she knew Natsu might be perfect for the job.

Yeah...

Flash forward about a week later. Lucy was walking home from her assistantship when her phone buzzed.

"Hey. Lucy, right? Heard ya like the Slayers..."


End file.
